Glaçons
by Shangreela
Summary: 0S AkuRoku Day 2o1o  0ù il est question de glaces à l'eau de mer, et d'hurluberlu aux cheveux rouges...


Auteur : _Lyly _[**u**]

Fandom : KH2

Warning : None

Note de l'auteur : . étant à peine sur KH2 et n'ayant fait aucun des autres jeu relatifs, il peut y avoir des incohérences. Heureusement, ma super bêta est patiente et très talentueuse, alors normalement… Remerciez-la ^..^

Joyeux AkuRoku Day ! =)

* * *

**Glaçons**

Il exista, d'un seul coup, comme ça. Il _fut_. Respirant. Pensant. Ne se souvenant de rien. Creux.

0n vint le récupérer, « on » étant Leur chef. Xemnas. Un sacré numéro, si vous lui demandiez son avis. Mais personne ne le lui demanda.

0n lui dit qu'il s'appelait Roxas, qu'il était le Numéro XIII – l'incluant dans leur Organisation sans son accord, ni penser à le lui demander, « la Clef du Destin ».

Il trouva ça ironique. La Clef du Destin, lui ? Il ne connaissait même pas le sien !

Ça, c'était le premier jour.

La première semaine fut _pire_.

0n lui colla dans les pattes un échalas aux cheveux rouges hérissés comme les feuilles d'un palmier – et comment se faisait-il qu'il sache **ça** et pas _tout_ (le reste) ? – qui ne cessait de parler, de gesticuler et de le suivre. Et, bon, oui, de lui offrir des glaces à l'eau de mer. Il allait exploser s'il en léchait une de plus. 0u _accidentellement_ étouffer « Axel » avec…

De l'autre côté, on lui parlait de mission, de cœurs, de moisson, de Ténèbres 0n lui apprit à ouvrir un couloir des Ténèbres, à se servir de sa « Keyblade » et à utiliser la magie.

Ça ne remplit pas le moins la vacuité de son non-être.

La deuxième semaine… fut comme la première. A peu de choses près.

Il partit en mission. Avec Axel.

Il revint de mission. Avec Axel.

Celui-là, il allait le pendre avec ses cheveux ! Ça le ferait _au moins_ taire un instant. Même s'il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient mourir. Le truc de la non-existence et tout, hein…

Ils se matérialisèrent via un Couloir dans un couloir d'Illusiopolis, comme la plupart du temps vide. Axel le prit alors par le bras et le retourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

- Je crois qu'on doit parler.

- J'ai pas and chose à dire.

- J'avais remarqué. Disons alors que je parle, tu écoute et on vois après, d'accord ?

- Ça changera pas trop de d'habitude, si ?

- Cette fois-ci, tu as droit d'en placer une à la fin, ça compte, non ?

- …

Axel lui sourit.

« Bon, puisque tu es d'accord, je commence.

Roxas se retint de rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais dit, ou même montré, être d'accord. C'était Axel, et il était comme ça. Bavard, insolite, sautillant, excentrique, autocratique – _chiant_. Il était réellement insupportable. Au point de se demander comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas l'avoir (encore) tué. Ce qui (re)posait également la question de la mortalité similienne…

Roxas sentait poindre le mal de crâne. Depuis six jours.

« Depuis le début je sens que tu n'es pas vraiment chaud. Je me suis dit que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, mais ça fait déjà deux semaines et rien n'a vraiment changé – tes conversations m'assourdissent, tu m'éblouis de tes sourires répétés et j'en passe. Mes Reflets sont plus chaleureux que toi !

Reflets de sa personnalité, peut-être ? Après tout, _lui_ ne maniait pas le Feu…

« Écoute Roxas, je sais que c'est pas tout simple. A peine arrivé on te saute dessus, et on t'embrouille avec nos histoires de Sans-Cœurs, de Keyblade et de non-existence. Je sais je suis passé par là. Et se faire embringué dans l'Organisation comme ça, c'est aussi un peu chiant. La plupart d'entre nous n'est pas très causante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

0h oui, il voyait parfaitement. Les portes de la citadelle étaient plus sympathiques que leurs collègues (qu'est-ce qu'il détestait dire ça !), sauf le blond avec une guitare bleue, « Demyx », mais celui-là était tellement bavard que Roxas l'évitait encore plus qu'Axel… ou avec la même intensité.

« Mais je suis pas ton ennemi, Roxas. J'oserai même dire que je suis ton seul ami. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout. La situation est compliquée, et c'est facile de… ne pas voir l'état des choses dans son ensemble. Mais je peux t'aider. Je suis dedans depuis un petit moment maintenant je connais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je peux t'aider, Roxas. Je veux devenir ton ami.

Ami. Ça semblait être un concept étranger ici. Au mieux, les autres cohabitaient, vaguement associés par… il ne savait quoi. Et cet hurluberlu rougi des sourcils lui proposait d'être son ami ?

« Je t'ai offert combien de glaces à l'eau de mer, hein ? Ça veut dire quelque chose, ça !

0uais, ça voulait dire qu'il frôlait l'indigestion.

Trop de glace tue la glace. 0u le simili.

0u l'animosité.

« 0kay. 0n fait un essai – et je dis bien un essai, vu ? Une semaine. Après… j'aviserai.

- Cool !

Ils commencèrent à parcourir le couloir.

« Alors tu vois, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est à quel point la coiffure de Saïx indique ses humeurs, okay ? par exemple, le style pétard mouillé, c'est pas…

Et ainsi de suite, pendant plus d'une semaine.

...

Pas tellement AkuRoku mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Je me demandais comment quelqu'un d'aussi… 'feu' pouvait cohabiter et même s'éprendre d'une personne aussi tendue et combative que Roxas…

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
